


Brother Mine

by marriedbrothers (Deletrix)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, implied wincest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/marriedbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little poem from Sam's POV about his brother/their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Setting and interpretation is open to you, I had my own in mind.

I know you never asked me to tell you  
And that you had already known, too  
Wanted to make sure you're aware  
I hold so much love and care  
For you within my heart  
If it broke apart  
I wouldn't stop to  
Love you and  
Only  
You 

You will always be there for me you swore  
You will never love anyone more  
I'm what's most important to you  
There's nothing you would not do  
That I am to believe  
You wouldn't ever leave  
If you had to  
Let me go  
You wouldn't  
Though

You promised we're going to be alright  
You promised me you were going to fight  
No matter what would ever be  
It will still be you and me  
We promised forever  
Silent as ever  
That we'll be fine  
Together  
Brother  
Mine


End file.
